


｛ 深夜肖根 ｝Day 4：Samantha

by 2kirinko



Category: shoot - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kirinko/pseuds/2kirinko





	｛ 深夜肖根 ｝Day 4：Samantha

> Day 4: Samantha

 

Samantha 睁开眼睛，偷看眼前的熟睡的俊脸，上面的纤长睫毛微微颤动，让她忍不住想要触摸。

 

她的指尖轻轻触碰Shaw的眉，滑至眉角，落在眼脸，在睫毛尾端划过。手指触及柔软的肌肤，温热的体温传了过来。

她顺着高挺的鼻梁往下，停顿在鼻尖，然后轻点Shaw的丰满的唇。

 

Shaw 俯睡着，背部随着呼吸起伏，像只豹子卧伏在树上。

Samantha 觉得她的睡美人充满了野性与侵略性。

 

 

“ 你知道吗，Sam？” 她的指尖来抚摸Shaw的唇，总觉得该对她说些什么。脱口而出的话显得莫名其妙。

“ 做爱可以治感冒。”

 

Shaw 在心里翻了个白眼。我是医生，我当然知道。  是的，她一直都醒着，只是眼皮有点重，她在闭目养神中。

 

“ 它可以提升免疫力，帮助睡眠，嗯，让你变美。”

 

 

她静静听着 Samantha 的胡言乱语，想要找出她的重点。 唇瓣上不时传来Samantha 挑起的痒意。

 

“ 我总是做梦，Sam，很多很多的梦。梦见我们在做爱 ，不停地做爱。每一场的性爱都不一样。”  
  “ 有时在客厅，有时在厨房，更多时候在床上。“

 

 

指尖顺着嘴角滑至下巴，描着Shaw的轮廓。Samantha 的抚摸让Shaw 舒服得小猫咪一样。

 

当然, 她还是在装睡，想乘机偷听Samantha 的内心在想什么。

 

她想她现在知道了。

 

 

“ 你的手在我的腰上，我的绕在你的颈，像这样，比现在这样还紧贴，然后我们接吻，接着…,”

 

 想起梦里Shaw 玲珑凹凸的身材，还有她们做的那些事，Samantha 感觉下腹燥热。掌心微微冒汗。腿心的痒意，让她忍不住稍微卷缩脚趾。

 

 

嗯。

 

塔在Shaw 性感锁骨的手指抚摸，她下意识咽口水，呼吸加重。

她可以感觉到双腿之间开始呼出湿热的气体。

 

 

她的眼神回到Shaw深邃的五官上，停留在那双诱人的双唇。Samantha 盯着它看得入神，不知觉地贴着。 

 

Shaw 的唇抽动了一下。

Samantha 立刻回神观察Shaw的反应 ，只见她依然闭着双眼，呼吸均匀，身体起伏缓慢。

 

 

Shaw 没有醒过来。

 

   
偷袭成功得逞的快感让 Samantha 忍不住再次偷亲Shaw。 

唇瓣这次逗留的久一些，舌尖滑过下唇，她含着Shaw 的上唇，轻轻吸吮。

 

 

 

Shaw 没有醒过来。

 

她的胆子大了起来，从下腹苏醒过来的欲望使身体烧起来，呼吸逐渐加深。她微微扭动身躯，放轻动作，尽量不惊醒Shaw。

 

她将手伸进被窝里，手掌爬上胸部搓揉，另一只手则顺着身子往下抚摸自己燥动的地方。

 

 

手指抵在那里，来回摩擦玩弄直到湿热的气幻化成湿润的体液。

身子轻轻颤抖， 她小心翼翼地移动手臂，将指节探入欲望的入口。

 

 

Shaw 在不睁眼的情况下，依然清楚捕抓她的变化，细致的喘息声，蠕动的身体，被褥摩擦的声音，还有自己耳根发烫的感觉。

 

她咽口水，假装自己没发现继续装睡。

 

嗯。

 

Samantha 隐忍地咬着下唇，防止呻吟溜出来。

嗯，小声点，不要吵醒睡觉的豹子。

 

 

炙热的火焰爬上了她的脸，她感觉自己的身体在发热。Samantha 微微皱眉，额头后背都渗出无数的汗珠。

 

她想要灭了那团火焰，安抚躁动，双手分别搓揉着自己的敏感点。

 

 

嗯。

 

 

不行。

 

手指在温湿的下体动了动，感觉还不够，缺少了什么。  她闭起眼想要感受Shaw 平时的动作，想象她的吻，她的炙热身体，抚弄胸部的手不知觉扣着Shaw的 手臂。

 

顺着手臂，她与Shaw 的手掌十指紧扣。  

下腹的湿润滑道抽动了一下。

 

 

Shaw 偷偷睁开眼，偷瞄正在做坏事的Samantha，嘴角忍不住勾起坏笑，恶作剧地决定助兴。她收紧Samantha 扣着的手，让她的手背贴着自己的唇，鼻腔的热气呼在指背。

 

Samantha 僵直了身子，停下了手的动作，甚至屏住呼吸。

 

 

“ Sam？”

 

Shaw 的呼吸均衡缓慢，身体依旧微微起伏。刚才的小插曲使她腿间的湿意更深。

 

 

没事。

 

 

湿热的气喷在她的手背，她继续顺着Shaw 呼气的节拍推动着手指，想让自己尽快从解脱欲火焚身的窘境。

 

看着Shaw俊朗的侧脸顿时有了感觉。

 

 

嗯。

 

 

她微微卷缩身子往前倾。

 

Shaw 偷瞄她的脸上的变化，看见她皱着眉闭着眼，在感受体内的躁动。  
看着她，Shaw 觉得自己的呼吸也急促了起来。

 

 

她忍不住亲吻Samantha 额头上的汗珠。吻本能地顺着眼脸往下至鼻尖，最后停在她的唇。

Samantha 渴望地回应她的吻，另只手甚至扣紧着她的颈，将 Shaw更加贴近她，舌尖勾勒她嘴里的柔软物，沉醉在诱人的深吻里。

 

突然Samantha 意识到什么把推开Shaw。

 

“ Sam！你醒了！ ” Samantha 松开紧抓Shaw的手，抽出湿润的手指。

“ 你一直都醒着！”

 

Samantha 又羞又怒地翻身要离开床。

 

“ Samantha ！”

 

Shaw 快手地将她拉回被窝，任她跌近自己的怀里。她翻身压制Samantha，双唇轻松地锁着她的抱怨。舌头熟练地缠绕她的舌，手在Samantha的小腹按压，指腹摩擦她的欲望。

 

 

“ 对不起，亲爱的。” 

 

Shaw 抵着她的额头喘息着，她的欲望也燃烧了起来，当Samantha 在自己面前自慰的时候。

 

 “ 其实你可以让我帮忙解决你的需求。”

 

说完，Shaw 再次吞噬她的唇，温热的手掌直接往湿热的源头抚摸，手指绕着凸点画圈。

Samantha 忍不住呻吟，身子往上弓起，羞怒的情绪被Shaw 的热吻化解。

她只想要Shaw 填满她的渴望。

 

“ 你不是梦见我们这样紧贴着吗？我的手在你的腰上，你的手绕在我颈。 ” 

 

Shaw 轻咬她的耳廓，低沉的噪音性感极了。她拉过Samantha 的手怀着自己的颈上。手指进入她紧的温室，快速地抽动，Samantha 腰肢失控地扭动。

 

“ 我们接吻，然后…… ” 

 

她大声呻吟出来。

 

 

啊。

 

就是这样。

 

Shaw 在她体内用力地撞击，她蠕动身子恳求再多一些。

 

刚才不能被满足的空虚被Shaw 填满，她发出满足的呻吟声，身体绷紧贴着Shaw的。

Samantha 瘫软的身体伏在她的身上，喘息。

 

 

Shaw 亲吻她的脸颊，舌尖勾勒顺额留下的汗珠，脸上坏笑。

 

“ 这就是你的梦，Samantha？”

 

鼻尖抵在Samantha 的脖颈，热气逗的她有些痒，但是舒服。

 

“ 我在你的梦里是怎样的？”

 

 

“ 嗯，你在办公室，哈...带眼镜的样子很性感，Sam，尤其是黑款眼镜。” 

Samantha 有些无力回答，感觉下腹传来炙热的感觉，她发烫的手掌贴着着Shaw 的锁骨。

 

“ 眼镜 Play？”

 

Shaw 啃咬她的脖颈，双手抚摸挤压她的腰，然后往下滑去。

 

“ 真的？你 turn on 的点真是.....nerd。“ 

 

 

 

Samantha 伸出均匀的手臂勾过她，用细腻的亲吻改变Shaw的想法。

 

“ 好吧，或许下次。 ”


End file.
